Epoka Niestabilności
W Historii o Straży Żywiołów. Laval i Eris dołączyli do Straży, aby uratować Chimę przed pogrążeniem się w Świetle i Mroku. Lwi Książe pokonał i zabił Leona. Odnalazł także swoją dziewczynę Lassę, która zginęła na końcu. Lastes poświęcił się, aby uratować wszystkich. Między Lavalem, a Lellis doszło do kilku incydentów. Część 1."Taniec Lisów" Rozdział 1."Zdrada Watahy" Laval wybrał się na przejażdzkę swoim speedorem. Postanowił odwiedzić Spadającą Dżunglę. Po drodze napotkał Shadowinda. - Cześć Laval. - Witaj Shadowindzie. Robisz w Spadającej Dżungli? - Powiedzmy, że wyszedłem się przewietrzyć. A ty co tu porabiasz? - Chciałem oderwać się na chwilę od wszystkiego. Pogawędkę przerwał atak Krokodyli. Laval i Shadowind zostali otoczeni. - Masz jakiś plan? - A potrafisz szybko jeździć? To dawaj za mną. Laval natychmiast obrał kierunek na najmniejszą grupkę wojsk Craggera. Shadowind ruszył za nim. Laval wyprowadził ich z pułapki. - Uff. Niewiele brakowało. Skąd znasz to miejsce? - Czasami przyjedżałem tu z tatą. Lepiej wrócę, bo jeszcze przyślą po mnie armię. Żegnaj. - Trzymaj się Laval. Shadowind udał się w stronę Północnego Przejścia do Krain Zewnętrznych. Natomiast Laval wrócił do Świątyni. Tymczasem na Bagnie Krokodyli. - Crawley! Dlaczego im znowu udało się uciec!? - Laval zbyt dobrze zna Spadającą Dżunglę. Mieliśmy przewagę zaskoczenia, ale on miał znajomość terenu. - Jeszcze pomyślę co z wami zrobić! A teraz wracać do obowiązków! I czy może mi ktoś powiedzieć gdzie jest Crooler!? Siostra Craggera, składała właśnie wizytę Worrizowi. - Jeszcze raz Crooler. Co dokładnie mamy zrobić? - Jeśli pomożecie mi okraść Lwy podczas najbliższego wyścigu, zniszczę Przysięgę Watahy. - No nie wiem Crooler. Bo widzisz. Podczas wojen o władzę wszyscy walczyli ze wszystkimi. Każdy chciał zostać alfą całego plemienia. Wtedy właśnie Crominus twój ojciec podarował nam Chi i uczynił mnie jednym z przywódców. Od tego momentu ja, Willhurt i Wakz decydowaliśmy o losie naszego plemienia. W geście wdzięczności nasza trójka poprzysięgła lojalność Crominusowi w Przysiędze Watahy. - Czy chodzi ci o tą przysięgę. Crooler niespodziewanie wyciągnęła Przysięgę Watahy. - Pomóżcie mi, a Przysięga pójdzie w niepamięć. - Zgoda. Ale do takiej akcji musimy zatrudnić speca od robienia zadymy. - Spotkajmy się na wzgórzu przy zakręcie. - Dobrze. Żegnaj Crooler. Natomiast Cragger bez obecności Crooler i jej asa w rękawie zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność. Mimo tego nadal nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze zdrady jaka go czeka. Rozdział 2."Beczka z prochem" W dzień wyścigu wszystkie plemiona zebrały się na Wielkiej Arenie Chimy. Na ten okres, ogłoszono zawieszenie broni. Niestety, nie każdy go przestrzegał. Worriz zgodnie z ustaleniami zatrudnił Furty'ego. Ten natomiast wspomógł się pomocą Kruków. Pierwszym jego celem była kradzież kilku przedmiotów i zrzucenie winy na innych. Wymontował broń ze speedora Eris i podrzucił Gorzanowi. Gorylowi ukradł Fazo-Luzik i położył obok śpiącego Bladvika. Odłupał także mały kawałek koła ze speedora bobrów. Następnie postanowił przejść do bardziej bezpośrednich metod. - Witaj Gorzan. Słyszałem, że Niedźwiedzie chcą wysmarować cały tor miodem. - Bez szans ziom. Później. - Bladvik musisz uważać. Goryle zaczęły gromadzić skórki od bananów. - Dzięki. Później. - Królu. Słyszeliśmy, że Kruki chcą rozpiąć super cienką linkę, aby pozbyć się czołowych zawodników. - Skąd o tym wiecie? - Z bardzo wiarygodnego źródła. Później. - Witaj Rogon. Słyszałem, że Orły planują... - Czy chodzi o Eris? - No tak. Słyszałem, że ktoś będzie próbował się jej pozbyć podczas wyścigu. - Tak być nie będzie. Bo zmiażdżę każdego kto spróbuje ją tknąć! Później. - Razar. Słyszałem, że krąży tu jakiś złodziej. - To dobrze. Bo w Kodeksie Złodziei jest napisane, że się nie okradamy. 10 sekund później. - Ej! Jakiś złodziej ukradł Kodeks Złodziei. Później. - Eris mam złe przeczucia. - Znowu? Daj spokój. To tylko wyścig. - Może i tak, ale coś mi tu nie pasuje. Chyba przedzwonię do Lellis. Lepiej niech na wszelki wypadek będzie tu oddział Straży. - Niech ci będzie. Parę metrów dalej. - Nawet Laval i Eris się denerwują. Przynieście mi wszyskie ule. Te z super lepkim miodem. Jeszcze kilka metrów dalej. - Natychmiast potrzebuję skórek od banana ziom. Na drugim końcu Areny. - Coś mi tu śmierdzi. I tym razem to nie ja. - Tak masz rację. Cały ten wyścig może nie wypalić. Tymczasem na wzgórzu. - Witaj Crooler. - Widzę, że zatrudniłeś eksperta. - To prawda. Furty, zamelduj się na wzgórzu. - Już tam lecę. Chwilę później. - Jestem. - Doskonała robota. - Dziękuję. Kłamstwa, oszustwa i różne intrygi to mój żywioł. A finał jeszcze przed nami. - No i git. Możesz odejść. I co o tym myślisz Crooler? - Myślę, że panowanie Lwów nad źródłem Chi już niedługo się skończy. Rodział 3."Reinkarnacja" Archiwa Mroku. Dopisek. - Do wszyskich żywych Cieni. Każdy kto chce się zemścić, niech uda się pod te współrzędne. Przybądźcie i oddajcie cześć, tym którzy dali wam kontrolę nad cieniami. Podpisano. Zed. Władca Cieni. - A więc to prawda. Moi bracia i siostry się przebudzili. Muszę się z nimi skontaktować. Muszę wrócić do swojego ciała. Zanim to zrobię, muszę odnaleźć mego przyjaciela. Trzymaj się Leonie. Gdziekolwiek jest twoje ciało. Tajemniczy Pradawny wyszedł z archiwów i udał się w stronę ostatniej bitwy swojego poprzednika. Skierował się na przedpole starej Strażnicy Żywiołów. Na miejscu odszukał zbiorową mogiłę. A także na szybkości wykonany grób. W tym właśnie miejscu spoczywał jego przyjaciel. Odkopał go i znalazł trumnę. W środku natomiast było nie tknięte ciało Leona. - Trzymaj się przyjacielu. Nie zdążyłeś opuścić ciała przed śmiercią. Lecz ja zabiorę cię do domu. Do innych Stąpających Między Cieniami. Przyjaciel podniósł ciało Leona i skierował się na współrzędne pozostawione przez tajemniczego Zeda. Po kilku dniach wędrówki udało mu się dotrzeć do Fortecy. - Stać! Kto idzie? - Jestem Kennen. Przynoszę ciało Nocturna, aby ten mógł się z niego wydostać. - Zatem wejdź Serce Nawałnicy. Pradawny wszedł do środka i złożył ciało Leona na stole. - Witaj Kennenie. Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj. Myślałam, że zginąłeś podczas ostatniej bitwy. - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę Akali. Przyniosłem Leona. - Dobrze. Musimy dać mu kilka dni, aby w pełni mógł opuścić tą marną powłokę. - Pójdę odpocząć. - Nie chcesz pozbyć się tego ciała? - Z całym szacunkiem, ale potrzebujemy kogoś z ciałem. A jako że ja je już posiadam, to zgłaszam się na ochotnika. - Niech ci będzie. Idź wypocznij. Pozbieraj siły. Ja zajmę się Nocturnem. - Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Jeśli nam udało się wrócić do żywych to... - Czy Shen nie opuścił swojego i nie udał się do innego? - Tak. To całkiem prawdopodobne. Musimy temu jakoś zaradzić. - Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że mógł to przeżyć. Przecież widziałeś ile mocy wysupłał z siebie. Tego nikt nie przetrwa. - Może. Jednak on zawsze był zdolniejszy od nas. Dodatkowo wytrenował wspaniałych wojowników. - Tylko z tego co pamiętam mnie udało się przeciągnąć ją na naszą stronę. A Leon zajął się tym drugim. - Nie wolno ci go niedoceniać. Opanował wszystkie dzikie żywioły. - I co z tego. Jest ograniczony przez tę swoją Lessandrę. - Dosyć tego! Moglibyście się wreszcie zamknąć! - Wybacz. Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś panie. - Zamilcz! Widzę, że udało ci się sprowadzić Leona. Za to jestem ci winny wdzięczność. Gdy Leon w końcu opuści swoje ciało, a Nocturne powróci, wtedy ostatecznie zniszczymy Shena i jego śmiesznych wojowników. - Jak sobie życzysz panie. Rozdział 4."Iskra przy beczce" - Słucham. O co chodzi? - Lellis? To ja Laval. - O, cześć. W jakiej sprawie dzwonisz? - Macie jakiś wolny oddział? Mam złe przeczucia odnośnie wyścigu. - Spoko. Za chwilę ktoś podjedzie. - Dzięki Lellis. - Nie ma za co. - Uwaga! Zawodnicy wyścigu speedorów proszeni na linię startu! Powtarzam! Zawodnicy proszeni na start! Laval migiem udał się do garażu, aby dołączyć do reszty na linii startu. Jak zwykle komentatorem był Equila. - Witaaaj Chimo! Jestem Equila i będę waszym komentatorem! Na linii startu ustawili się już nasi zawodnicy! Atmosfera tam w dole jest tak gęsta, że aż tu nie ma czym oddychać! Coś mi mówi, że ten wyścig będzie jednym z bardziej emocjonujących! Tymczasem Laval zdążył dotrzeć do linii startu. - Laval. Co tak długo? - Musiałem wykonać telefon. - Zadzwoniłeś do Lellis? - Tak. - I co? - Zaraz powinien się ktoś zjawić. - Uuuwaga zawodnicy! Pora odpalić silniki! Do startu! Gotowi! Start! Wszyscy zawodnicy ruszyli pełną siłą speedorów, aby zdobyć jak największą przewagę. Jednak towarzyszyła temu ogromna dawka agresji. - Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj jest to wyjątkowo wściekły wyścig! - Ej! Może przestrzegajmy chociaż części reguł. - A może nie! Cały wyścig był jedną wielką masakrą. Niedźwiedzie zalały spory odcinek toru miodem, czyniąc go nie do przejścia. Bobry uszkodziły rampy, które zawaliły się po kilku speedorach. Goryle rozrzucił masę skórek od banana. Equila też oberwał. Natomiast Krokodyle... Cóż. W sumie to Krokodyle denerwowały się tym, że inne plemiona oszukują lepiej od nich. Orły i Lwy starały się jednak zachować neutralnie względem zawodników. Rogon pod namową Furtyego rozwalał każdego kto zbytnio zbliżył się do Eris. I wtedy, gdy Cragger już miał wygrać, pojawił sie Shadowind. Wyprzedził wszystkich i zgarnął złote Chi. Tymczasem na trybunach wybuchły zamieszki. W ruch poszły pięści i sprzedawane przez Kruki kije baseballowe. - Leonidas, Longtooth. Zwołać straże. Musimy rozdzielić te walczące tłumy. Podczas, gdy Lagravis ściągał posiłki, Crooler, Worriz i kilka Wilków udali się do Świątyni aby ukraść Chi. Rozdział 5."Świnka Skarbonka Chimy" Cragger widząc dokąd udaje się jego siostra postanowił pójść za nią. Gdy całe Chi znalazło się w workach Wilki rozwaliły ścianę i ruszyły do ucieczki. Dźwięk eksplozji usłyszał Lagravis. - Laval! Coś się dzieje w Świątyni. Weź Eris i Rogona i sprawdźcie o co chodzi. Niespodziewanie koło Lavala stanęła Lellis. - My też idziemy. - Lellis? Co ty tu robisz? - Odpowiadam na wezwanie. Crist, Cerid, Wollan i Erianna też tu są. Pomogą strażom rozdzielić walczących. Chodźmy do środka. - Zgoda. Laval, Lellis, Eris i Rogon udali się do Świątyni. W środku zastali puste jezioro i Craggera, który walczył ze złodziejami Chi. Jednak był w mniejszości. Został pokonany i rzucony na ścianę. - Eris, Rogon, sprawdźcie co z Craggerem. Ja i Lellis rozprawimy się z Wilkami. - Willhurt! Zatrzymaj ich. - Sie robi! Willhurt i dwójka Wilków nawiązała walkę z Lavalem i Lellis. Mimo przewagi liczebności i Chi przegrali. Ale zwycięstwo było krótkie. Chwilę po upadku Willhurta nadleciała Windra. Zabrała Worriza i całe Chi na pokład po czym odleciała. Lellis próbowała go zestrzelić, ale "latało" było zbyt zwinne. - Niech ich! - Prawie nam się udało. Jednak ukradli całą energię, jaka była zgromadzona w jeziorze. Eris co z Craggerem? - Nic mu nie będzie, jeśli w krótkim czasie obejrzy go lekarz. - Polecę po Eriannę. Ona się nim zajmie. - Dobry pomysł. Dziękuję, że przybyliście. - Nie ma za co. W razie czego możecie liczyć na naszą pomoc. Tymczasem przyszedł ojciec Lavala. - Co to ma znaczyć!? - Obawiam się, że Wilki ukradły nam cały zapas Chi. - To niemożliwe. - A jednak. - A co z Craggerem? - Nic mu nie będzie. A jak zamieszki? - Udało nam się je stłumić. Najprawdopodobniej bez pomocy twojej przyjaciółki byśmy sobie nie poradzili. - Tylko co będzie teraz? - Jesteśmy zmuszeni odwołać wszystkie duże imprezy. Nawet wyścigi o złote Chi. Będziemy je oddawać pod ochronę Straży. Do momentu, w którym zakończy się panowanie Wilków. - Zgoda. Będziemy przechowywać złote Chi w naszej siedzibie. - Dzięki Lellis. Jesteś najlepsza. - Wiem. Rozdział 6."Rozliczenie" - Cóż Crooler. Muszę przyznać, że początkowo byłem sceptycznie nastawiony do tego planu, ale udało nam się. Obrobiliśmy Lwy z całego ich Chi. - Prawda. Teraz oddajcie mi połowę, tak jak ustaliliśmy i będziemy kwita. Worriz i Crooler nie wiedzieli, że są obserwowani. - Nie tak szybko. Najpierw zniszcz przysięgę. Crooler wrzuciła Przysięgę Watahy do ogniska przy którym stali. - Zadowolony? - I to jeszcze jak. Willhurt! Załadujcie jej połowę Chi. Zajęci przenoszeniem Chi nie spoglądali do ognia. Nikt nie pomyślał o tym, aby sprawdzić, czy przysięga faktycznie spłonęła. Tajemniczy obserwator wolał nie ujawniać swojej obecności, ale nie mógł pozwolić, aby płomienie pochłonęły dokument. - Nie smuć się Crooler. Jestem pewien, że Cragger doceni to czego dokonałaś. - Tak. Też tak myślę. Crooler odjechała w stronę Bagna Krokodyli, a Worriz i Willhurt wrócili do obozu. Gdy dookoła nie było żywej duszy tajemniczy obserwator wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i podszedł do ogniska. Sprawnym ruchem roztrząsnął popiół i i wydobył Przysięgę Watahy w nienaruszonym stanie. Obserwatorem okazał się być Shen. Oko Zmierzchu. Rozdział 7."Początek Kryzysu" Crooler wróciła do swojego brata. - Witaj bracie. - Witaj zdrajczyni. - I kogo nazywasz zdrajcą! - Tego kto nim jest! Byłaś tam i pomogłaś Wilkom! Zdradziłaś własne plemię! - Taaaak? A tobie kiedy udało się dokonać czegoś takiego? - Nie o to chodzi. Ja nigdy nie chciałem kraść Chi. Crooler wyjęła swoją roślinę jednak była ona zwiędła. - Nie teraz. Muszę znaleźć kolejny kwiat. - Co proszę? Moja siostra zaciągnęła się do pracy w ogrodzie. Crug, Crawley pomóżcie mojej siostrzyczce znaleźć odpowiednią glebę. Wykonując rozkazy podnieśli Crooler i wyrzucili ją przez drzwi. - Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto będzie górą. Tymczasem Laval, Lellis i Lagravis oceniali szkody. - Schody do świątyni uległy uszkodzeniu. Że już o bramie nie wspomnę, - Jezioro nie nadąży z produkcją Chi. Musimy odciąć Wilki od regularnych dostaw. One i tak mają go za dużo, więc równowaga powinna zacząć wracać do normy. Chyba, że zaczną napadać na inne plemiona. - Prawda. Będziemy musieli coś na to poradzić. - Lellis. - O co chodzi? - Może Straż mogłaby przysłać lekkie wsparcie. - Nie ma sprawy. Jak wszystko uprzątniecie to dajcie znać. Postaram się skołować jak najwięcej jednostek do ochrony jeziora. - Dzięki Lellis. - Nie ma za co. Wykonuję obowiązki. Część 2."Złodzieje Chi" Rozdział 1."Wieczny Koszmar" Leon zdołał przebudzić się po ponad tygodniu. - Gdzie ja jestem? - Wśród swoich. - Witaj panie. Jak się tu znalazłem? I dlaczego wciąż tkwię w tym ciele? - Prawda jest taka, że nie zdążyłeś opuścić ciała przed ostateczną śmiercią. Leo... - Kennen mnie tu przyniósł? - A więc pamiętasz. - A co z Akali? A co najważniejsze, czy Shen wyzionął ducha? - Akali żyje. Udało jej się uciec zanim M.O.A. przestał istnieć. Jeśli chodzi o Shena to nie mamy pewności. - On żyje. - Skąd takie przypuszczenia? - Wyczuwam go. Użył swojej bariery. Tylko po co? - Jako Wieczny Koszmar możesz infiltrować sny innych i zamieniać w koszmary, tak słowem przypomnienia gdybyś zapomniał. Naszym następnym celem będzie pozbycie się tak zwanego EOS 1. To oni stoją za naszą porażką. - Masz rację. Najpierw jednak pozbędę się tej skorupy. - Jak chcesz. Kennen wyruszył na poszukiwania ocalałych. Dołącz do niego gdy skończysz. A i jeszcze jedno. Witamy ponownie wśród żywych. Rozdział 2."Światełko w Tunelu" Laval i Lagravis właśnie przeprowadzali inspekcję uszkodzeń dokonanych przez Wilki, kiedy usłyszeli potężny ryk, silników. To był Transportowiec Straży. - Witaj Laval. - Cześć Lellis. Co was sprowadza? - Potrzebujemy dostępu do Lwich Archiwów. Natychmiast. - Czy mogę wiedzieć dlaczego? - Chcemy się dowiedzieć w jaki sposób wybudowano Strażnicę. Jedyne zapiski prowadzą do czegoś co nazywano Chi Żywiołu. Musimy być pewni czy coś takiego istnieje. - Mówisz, że jeśli odnajdziemy to Chi, to będziemy mogli tworzyć ściany tak wytrzymałe jak te w Strażnicy? - Dokładnie. To umożliwi wam naprawę muru. Więc jak będzie? Mamy dostęp? - Tak. Możecie wykorzystać wiedzę zawartą w naszych Archiwach. - Dziękuję. Cerid! Mamy pozwolenie. Weź kilku ludzi i przeczesz Archiwa w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wzmianki o tym co nas interesuje. - Robi się! Wasza piątka idzie ze mną. W tym samym czasie po Chi przybyły Bobry. - Witajcie. W jakim celu tutaj przybywacie? - Przybyliśmy po nasze Chi. - A no tak. Laval leć po dwa worki. Są wiesz gdzie. Laval przyniósł Chi, a Bobry odjechały. Jednak po drodze zostały napadnięte przez Wilki. Niestety Lwy nie dowiedział się o tym. Po dokładnym przeszukaniu setek zapisków Cerid trafił na właściwy ślad. - Lellis. Przyjdź tu razem z Laval'em. Wygląda na to, że coś znalazłem. - Dzięki Cerid. Zaraz tam będziemy. Laval chodź ze mną. Coś znaleźli. - Dobra. Więc chodźmy. Rozdział 3."Chi Wody" - No Cerid. Co znalazłeś? - Patrzcie. Tutaj są zaznaczone miejsca. Jest ich dokładnie tyle, ile rodzajów Chi. Jednym z tych miejsc, jest Góra Cavora. W innych dokumentach znaleźliśmy dokładne opisy. Z pomocą Ignisa udało nam się odszyfrować dokładną lokalizację źródła Chi Ziemi. Znajduje się tu. Dokładnie pod Kamieniołomem Nosorożców. A ściślej mówiąc w systemie jaskiń pod nim. - Jak się do nich dostać? - Można by się bawić w odkrywców i dokładnie przeczesać teren dookoła Kamieniołomu. Ale jest prostszy sposób. Mianowicie Chi Wiertło. To pojazd wykorzystujący coś co nazwano Chi Wody. - A masz plany? - Tak. Przesłałem je już Callenowi. On rozpocznie ich realizację. A co do Chi Wody mamy problem. Mamy tylko zagadkę, której rozwiązaniem jest lokalizacja źródła. - No to dawaj ją. - Dobra. Do wulkanu podobne, lecz nim nie będące. Źródłem zwane i z ziemi wyrwane. Kryształy kuliste z jej mocą wewnątrz. Tworzą się w jeziorze i są używane przez wieczność. - Okej. Czyli szukamy czegoś wulkanopodobnego. Czegoś koło jeziora. - Co dodatkowo zostało wyrwane i jest używane. - Chwila! Rozwiązanie mamy przed nosem! A dokładniej nad głową. Chi jakie tworzy się w świętym jeziorze, to właśnie Chi Wody! - Masz rację! Cerid ile energii potrzebuje wiertło? - Aby odbyć podróż do tamtych jaskiń? Około pięć kul. - Plan jest taki. Wy załatwcie wiertło, a ja zajmę się energią. - Dobra. Rozdział 4."Pakt" Kennen udał się do swego mistrza, ponieważ ten miał dla niego ważną misję. - Witaj mistrzu. Oczekiwałeś mnie? - Tak. Chcę, abyś udał się do tych śmiesznych Wilków, które kontrolują prawie całą potęgę ich świata i zawarł z nimi sojusz. - A co jeśli się nie zgodzą? - Zaoferuj pomoc w podbiciu Chimy. Weź ze sobą kilka pancerzy, aby przekazać im prezent. Dodatkowo wyrusz wraz z kilkoma plugawcami. W ostatecznym wypadku zagroź im. Wtedy na pewno cię posłuchają. - Jak sobie życzysz panie. Kennen udał się do Obozu Watahy, aby wykonać wolę swojego mistrza. Na miejscu spotkał się z Worrizem. - Witaj. Pozwól, że przejdę do rzeczy. Pragnę zaproponować wam sojusz. - Niby z kim? - Z Wielkim Władcą Cieni Zedem. - Co będziemy z tego mieli? - Otrzymacie te oto pancerze. - Tylko tyle? Zwykłe zbroje? - To nie są zwykłe zbroje. Każdy kto je założy może stać się niewidzialny. - Jeszcze coś? - Dostaniecie także wsparcie w postaci naszych wojowników. - Masz na myśli te monstra? - Tak. - To daruj je sobie. Powiedzmy, że przyślecie kogoś żyjącego i umowa stoi. - Dobrze więc. - Jeszcze zanim wyjdziesz. Co wy z tego macie? - Satysfakję. To powiedziawszy Kennen opuścił Obóz i wrócił do Mrocznej Cytadeli, aby zdać raport z misji. Rozdział 5."Z innej perspektywy" - Witaj Worriz. - Witaj. Więc mówisz, że te zbroje mogą uczynić nas niewidzialnymi? - Tak. - Zaraz to sprawdzimy. Chcę zakraść się do Świątyni i zdobyć całe Chi jakie pozostało w środku. - Świetny plan. Ilu żołnierzy masz zamiar wprowadzić? - Piątkę. Po godzinie oddział Worriza był już w mieście. - Załużcie maski i ruszajcie w stronę Świątyni. Pięć Wilków ruszyło w głąb miasta ukrytych pod osłoną swoich nowych pancerzy. Bez problemu dotarli do źródła i zaczęli kraść Chi. - Windra. Możesz podlatywać. Spotkaj się z nami przy dziurze w murze. - Przyjęłam. Tymczasem Laval był wraz z Lellis. - Jak długo jeszcze potrwa zbudowanie Wiertła? - Kilka dni. - A koszmary? - Wciąż. - Tego się obawiałem. - Musimy się tego pozbyć. - Masz rację. Ale pozostaje pytanie jak? - Nie mam pojęcia, ale jakoś na pewno nam się uda. Windra zdążyła przez ten czas dotrzeć do miejsca spotkania. - Zabieramy się! Willhurt zatrzymajcie ich dopóki nie skończymy załadunku! Gdy całe Chi znalazło się na pokładzie "latała" Wilki odleciały. - Miałeś rację. To była naprawdę dobra oferta. - Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolony. - O tak. I to jeszcze jak. Tymczasem Laval dowiedział się o ataku na Świątynię. - Jak to się mogło stać? - Nie mam pojęcia. Te Wilki pojawiły się znikąd. Straże nic nie zauważyły. Od tego momentu nikt nie rusza się z miasta dopóki nie odnajdziecie tego źródła. - Dobrze. Zdwoimy wysiłki. Powiadomię Lellis. Rozdział 6."TaskForce 141" Po kilku dniach Lellis wezwała Lavala do Strażnicy. - O co chodzi? - Ukończyliśmy Wiertło. - Świetnie. Ruszajmy po Chi Ziemi. - Nie tak szybko. Nie mamy pojęcia co jest w tych jaskiniach, więc poprosiłam o wsparcie wojsko. W miejscu gdzie rozpoczniemy odwiert ktoś się z nami spotka. - Rozumiem. - I jeszcze jedno. Tam stoi twój transport. Laval spojrzał w kierunku wskazywanym przez Lellis i ujrzał swój stary Motomech. Wsiadł na niego i ruszył za resztą konwoju, który eskortował wiertło do miejsca przeznaczenia. W pobliżu Kamieniołomu dołączył do nich oddział, który przysłał wojsko. - Witajcie. Jak mniemam to was przysłało wojsko. - Tak. Jestem Blackbird. To Flyer, Tango, Sneak, Stealth i Flame. - Ja jestem Lellis. To Laval, Cerid, Crist, Erianna i Wollan. - Miło was poznać. Ale nie ma czasu na pogawędki. Musimy dotrzeć do źródła. - Masz rację. Cerid! Rozłóż wiertło. - Już się robi. Cerid wskoczył do kokpitu i uruchomił machinę. Naładowana energią Chi wysunęła wiertło i zaczęła kopać łagodne zejście w dół. Za maszyną szedł TaskForce, a za nimi Straż. Po kwadransie kopania udało im się dotrzeć do małej Jaskini. - Cerid wyłącz wiertło i ruszamy. Tylko ostrożnie. Nie wiemy co może na nas czekać. Po kilku minutach chodzenia Laval coś sobie przypomniał. - Czekajcie. Znam to miejsce. - No wreszcie się kapnąłeś! Lażę za wami już kilka minut, a ty mnie nie słyszysz! Już myślałem, że nigdy nie skojarzysz tego miejsca. - Kim jesteś? I skąd go znasz? - Jak to skąd. Przecież to on... - Cię zabił. Prawda, Jadixie? - W rzeczy samej. - Więc dlaczego on żyje i ma się dobrze skoro go zabiłeś. - Już tłumaczę. Jestem nieśmiertelny, tak samo jak każdy Strażnik Źródła. No może Strażnicy Ognia są śmiertelni, ale cała reszta nie. - Czekaj. Powiedziałeś Strażnik Źródła? Jakiego źródła? - Źródła Chi Ziemi, po które tu przyszliście. - Skąd o tym wiesz? - Shen mi powiedział. - Kto? - To wyjawi wam ktoś inny. Chodzcie za mną. Mam wam sporo do przekazania. - Tylko bez sztuczek. - Spokojna twoja głowa. Nie mam zamiaru zabijać Mroku. To by się mogło źle odbić na równowadze. - Idziemy za nim? - A jaki mamy wybór? Członkowie TaskForce i EOS poszli za Jadixem. Rozdział 7."Kiedyś Wróg, Teraz Sojusznik" Drużyna udała się za Jadixem. Ten zaprowadził ich do jaskini, w której znajdowało się źródło. - Czy to jest to źródło? - Tak. Oto ono. - I tak po prostu nam je dajesz? - Normalnie czekała by was próba. Ale otrzymaliście rekomendację od prawego Pradawnego więc tą część pomijamy. Weźcie energię i skopcie ogony tym Wilkom! - Łał. Dzięki. Zmieniłeś się od czasu gdy z tobą walczyłem. - Tak. Wtedy źródło nie było gotowe na odnalezienie. Mam jeszcze jedno do przekazania. Zostawcie nas we trójkę. - Trójkę? - Tak. Ty, ja i twoja koleżanka. - Słyszeliście. Wyjazd! Jakby fikał, to wołajcie. - Spoko. - Teraz skoro jesteśmy sami, to mogę dać wam nadzieję. - Na co? - Na pozbycie się Koszmarów. - Skąd o nich wiesz? - A czy to ważne? Aby się ich pozbyć musicie udać się do Świata Cienia. Tam natomiast musicie zniszczyć obelisk. To on pozwala Wiecznemu Koszmarowi aktywować Odznaki Mroku. - Aktywować co? - Znak, który posiada każdy, kto przeszedł szkolenie Cienia. Ty i Laval takie macie. Są niewidzialne, ponieważ znajdują się na waszych duszach. - Tylko jak mamy się dostać do Świata Cienia? - Użyjcie Żywiołaka Pustki, aby aktywować portal za sekretną ścianą w Sanktuarium. Jedyną, która nie pasuje. - Jeszcze coś? - Przygotujcie się do tej podróży. W Świecie Cienia przebywają duchy osób, które zostały przejęte przez Pradawnych. Shen przekazał mi także, że są tam uwięzieni Szlachetni Miecznicy. - Kto? - To najlepsi wojownicy starych plemion. Prawdopodobnie przy obelisku znajdować się będą posągi Pierwszych Obrońców. Każdy Obrońca miał swój Miecz Żywiołu. Ten pozwalał mu na chwilę przejmować kontrolę absolutną nad swoim żywiołem. Te miecze wam pomogą, gdy Pomioty stworzą drugi portal. - Dziękuję ci Jadixie. - Nie ma za co. Ruszajcie. Przed wami długa droga. Wszyscy razem przegrupowali się na zewnątrz wykopu. - To co teraz? - Najpierw naprawimy mur fortu i postaramy się odciąć Wilki od Chi. Gdy tego dokonamy, ja i Lellis udamy się do Świata Cienia. - Dokąd? - Wyjaśnię ci po drodze. Laval i Lellis udali się pod eskortą TaskForce do Świątyni Chi, by odbudować mur, a reszta EOS 1 udała się odnaleźć portal. Część 3."Wyprawa" Rozdział 1."Pora na wyznania" Zaczął zbliżać się czas wyprawy do Świata Cienia. Laval i Lellis mimo, że początkowo poddenerwowani zaczeli się oswajać z myślą o wyprawie w nieznane. W przeddzień przejścia przez portal Blackbird i Flame wezwali Lellis, aby powiedzieć jej o czymś, co długo ukrywali przed starą koleżanką. - Chcieliście mnie widzieć. Zgadza się? - Tak. Chcemy ci coś wyznać. - Śmiało. Teraz pracujemy razem, więc sekrety nie są nam potrzebne. Wszyscy dobrze się znamy i sobie ufamy. - No właśnie. My w sprawie tej wiedzy. Jak dawno rozmawiałaś z Lavą? - Skąd ją znasz? - A kiedy ostatnio widziałaś Lirina? - Jego też znacie? - Najpierw odpowiedz na nasze pytania. - Dobrze. Lavę ostatnio widziałam w przeddzień mojej ucieczki z miasta. To było tak z rok temu. Dokładnie nie pamiętam. - A Lirin? - Jego widziałam pięć dni przed ucieczką. - Dwa pudła. - Jak to? - Pozwól, że rozjaśnimy ci całą sytuację. Blackbird i Flame zdjeli hełmy i ukazali twarze. Ich widok kompletnie zszokował Lellis. - Jak? Jak udało się wam tu dotrzeć? Przez jej głos dało się słyszeć smutek, albo bardziej wzruszenie. Nawet nie starała się wstrzymywać łez. Po prostu rzuciła się do przyjaciół. - Nie wierzę. Przez cały czas za wami tęskniłam, a wy byliście obok mnie tak długi czas. - Przepraszamy cię, ale stwierdziliśmy, że będzie lepiej, jeśli potrzymamy to w ukryciu jeszcze trochę. - Pomyliliście się. Jak zawsze. - Tak. Masz rację. Rozdział 2."Początek Świata Cienia" - Są wszyscy? To dobrze. Mamy portal, ale brakuje Żywiołaków. Czy ktoś się może orientuje gdzie one są? - Nie potrzebujecie ich. - Kto to powiedział!? - Ja. W powstałej chmurze pyłu pojawiła się postać. Jego zbroja wyglądała bajecznie. Niebieskie barwy przeplatały się z bielą. Zdobienia wykonane z dziwnego kryształu nadawały mu większej tajemniczości. Jego dwa miecze zawieszone na plecach były wykonane z czegoś, co przypominało Meteorytową Katanę Lastesa. Blackbird i reszta TaskForce, dzięki swojemu wyszkoleniu zaraz po pojawieniu się gościa celowali w niego ze wszystkiego co posiadali. Między innymi z rewolweru i kilku karabinków. - Nie ma potrzeby uciekać się do tak drastycznych rozwiązań. - Kim jesteś? - Jestem Shen. Chcę wam pomóc w przedostaniu się do Świata Cienia. - Dlaczego? - Powiedzmy, że pokładam w was nadzieję. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Shen ostatecznie otworzył portal i przestrzegł Lavala i Lellis przed niebezpieczeństwami czekającymi na nich po drugiej stronie. Po krótkim pożegnaniu wyruszyli do Świata Cienia. Shen zniknął, a reszta powróciła do swoich obowiązków. Tymczasem Wilki ponownie zaczęły rosnąć w siłę. Kategoria:Opowieści Kategoria:Markacin